The ZoeyXGlameow Project
by Roxius
Summary: Basically what happens is that Zoey gets raped by Glameow while taking a bath. Yes, you read that right. A request made by a friend of mine on Deviant Art. Don't like, don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Warning: This fic contains a Human X Pokemon relationship, as well as Poke-On-Hume rape...sorta. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!!!

This fic was written by request of a person I know on Deviant Art.

I felt awkward writing this...O_O

* * *

Zoey let out a sigh of relief as she sunk into the steaming water of the hot tub.

'Ahh, man...a nice, hot bath is just what I need after such a long day...' she thought to herself, staring up at the white paneled ceiling overhead. All the stress that had been building up inside of her all day seemed to wash away within that single moment.

'Yeah...this feels niiice...'

Suddenly, Zoey heard a soft meow break the silence. Raising her head, the red-headed tomboy saw her beloved little Glameow staring back at her from over the edge of the tub. The two glittering orbs that were the cat-like Pokemon's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Hey, Glameow...how'd you get out of your pokeball?" Zoey asked jokingly with a cheerful little smile.

Glameow let out a small purr, and began tip-toeing along the perimeter of the large bathtub, its tail whipping around every once and a while. Zoey ran her fingers through her beloved Pokemon's fur and remarked, "Heh...you're so soft and smooth, Glameow...I could just pet you all day long..."

Glameow leaned close and licked Zoey gently on the tip of her nose. Without warning, the cat Pokemon lost its balance and crashed into the watery surface, splashing Zoey in the face.

"Ahh! Glameow!" Zoey cried, and Glameow popped its head out of the water and flashed a toothy grin. Its furry cheeks were dripping with water, and the rising steam made it a little difficult to see its face.

"Oh...you don't mind being in water, huh?" Zoey commented in surprise, "Huh...didn't expect that..."

Glameow purred again, but this time in an almost SEDUCTIVE tone. It pressed a paw firmly against Zoey's chest, and the bulge of its trainer's petite breasts became apparent.

"G...Glameow...what're you...?"

Zoey was cut off as her Glameow slammed its own mouth against her's. Despite it being just an animal, it seemed to be fully knowledge on the art of human love-making...or at least what it's able to do, since it is just a Pokemon after all.

Zoey tried to break free, but Glameow was stronger (it was using all of its attacking strength), and its whole body was pressed up against her. She could feel Glameow's tongue moving around inside her mouth...

"UGH!!"

With one powerful swoop, Zoey slapped Glameow in the face, and the cat Pokemon fell backwards into the water. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Zoey shrieked, "GLAMEOW...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!! AUGH!"

Zoey started to climb out of the steamy tub when Glameow burst out of the water and leaped onto her back, nibbling at her ear.

"G-GLAMEOW!!! STOOOP!!!" Zoey cried, and she fell onto the bathroom floor as Glameow ran its tongue up alongside her neck.

"AAHHH!! AHH!!" Zoey clawed around for a bath towel or something she could use to smack Glameow away, but now the cat Pokemon was beginning to suck on her left nipple, milk squirting in its face. Seeing that Zoey was putting up a fuss, Glameow fired an Ice Beam, and froze Zoey's arms and legs in place.

Her face red, Zoey screamed loudly for help, but no one came...obviously.

"G-G-GLAMEOW...PLEASE...S-STOP...PLEASE...I'M BEGGING YOU..." Zoey weeped.

With Zoey's wet, shiny pussy in full view, Glameow started off by licking it gently, causing Zoey to scream out.

Then, Glameow rubbed its own crotch against Zoey's pussy, and let out a powerful meow in ecstasy. A shiver crawled up Zoey's spine as she felt the fur scraping into her clit. Then, she felt the juices flow into her...and she couldn't take it anymore.

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE, GLAMEOW!!! STOP IT!!! WHY...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!! STOP IT NOW, I COMMAND YOU!!! JESUS CHRIST!!! OH MY GOD, ITS FLOWING INTO ME!! AUGH! I CAN FEEL IT!! AHHHH-"

Glameow's eyes were nearly rolled into the back of its head, and its tongue hang out as it pushed even harder, cum pouring out onto the wet tiled floor.

"OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING!!! I'M CUMMING!! UGH, THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!!! AHH AHHH AHHH!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!!"

Glameow even started digging its claws into Zoey's stomach due to the overwhelming sensation. "G-G-G-Glameowwwwww!!!" the Pokemon purred loudly.

Zoey just didn't know what to do anymore...and she even beginning to enjoy the feeling...and that scared the hell out of her...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Dawn exclaimed, "Dammit, where the hell is Zoey? She said she would just take a shower and be right down!"

Ash shrugged. "Who knows? She's a lesbian, right? I bet she's masturbating while thinking of you...I read that lesbians do that alot of the time..."

"That's because you only read porn, dumbass! It's not always true!!!" Brock snapped, bonking Ash in the back of the head.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Like-Having-Sex-On-The-First-Date!"

"Both of you, cut it out!" Dawn interjected, "I think we should just go ahead instead of waiting here for Zoey any longer. I'm sure she'll catch up with us soon enough..."

Ash and Brock both nodded, and the three of them walked off...


End file.
